


Twisted Love

by malibu_island



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Series of Oneshots, Sheev is between 21 and 35 in this fic, Sith Lords in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malibu_island/pseuds/malibu_island
Summary: A series of Sheev/Hego oneshots as their relationship of Master and Apprentice develops into something that will change their fate and the galaxies forever.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare

The sun had yet to rise on Naboo, and in one of the finest restaurants that was on offer, two men sat down together and began to go over business plans.

  
They were eating breakfast together in relative silence, after all it was a long day ahead.

Both were due to be in back to back business meetings that day with highly important suppliers and customers, to secure the custom and supply for Hego’s company.

Sheev seemed tired and Hego blamed it on the intensity of their training that week. He had pushed his apprentice to the limit and this seemed to be the younger one’s breaking point.

“You seem tired, my apprentice.” He noted and Sheev looked up from his fruit that he’d been toying with half heartedly.

“I’m fine master. My dreams this week have been...a little, _off_ , I suppose?”

He slides closer, concern knitting his features, “Off?”

Sheev meets his concerned gaze and then looks away, shaking his head. Hego watches the soft red curls bounce with the movement and feels the urge to reach out and pull.

It’s been tense between them both these past few months, as the line between teacher and apprentice has been blurred further and further.

The dreams Sheev refers to are pure and simply, sex.

Sex with his master, everywhere and anywhere he can think of.

It’s distracting, and maddening but by no means unwelcome.

Even if it means him standing in a cold shower most mornings, willing the arousal between his legs to leave him.

Hego smiles and finishes his coffee just as the sun breaks over the horizon.

As Sheev goes to stand with him, he’s hit with a crippling vision.

_ It’s late on a hot summers night and he’s standing on a veranda somewhere on Naboo, Hego pressed up against him, mouth to his neck while Sheev empties a wine glass into his mouth. _

_ The air that surrounds them is thick and heavy, humidity almost choking in its intensity. _

_ He can feel the way his masters lips suck against his throat when he swallows the wine, the way it makes him heady, trembling with want. _

_ Hego’s leg shoves his apart and they pull back, arousal like an arc of electricity, back and forth between them. _

_ Never stopping, just rising with each slow kiss. _

_ Munns and humans aren’t compatible, he knows this. Especially not when the human is on the receiving end. But when the dream blends to them both in silk sheets the color of  _ _ midnight, he takes the intrusion without complaint. _

_ Slides into the agonizing pain with a punched out moan of “Master.” _

The real world comes back into view with the same force as a slap to the face.

In front of him, Hego is speaking to an employee via his communicator, looking over to Sheev as if to ask “Are you ready?”

He nods and follows, knowing that no matter what his master asks, he will always be ready.


	2. Into the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hego pushes Sheev to the edge in training to see if his apprentice can manage. Will he be able to cope?

Somewhere on a planet on the outer rim, deep inside an abandoned mine, the sound of lightsabers clashing together reverberated around the cave like space. 

Hego’s blade twirled as he and his apprentice fought with breathtaking intensity, Sheev desperately trying to keep up with his master.

He had been Hego’s apprentice for exactly 9 years now to the day and they both kept a record of the date.

In their minds it was the closest thing to an anniversary they had.  
  


Their relationship was now beginning to grow from strength to strength, with each being far more trusting of the other than ever before.   
  


It made them efficient, strong, deadly.   
No one that stood in their way survived.

  
But despite the vast lengths that their partnership ( _Apprenticeship was less appropriate nowadays, Palpatine believed_ ) had improved, Sheev felt unsatisfied, still having a deep longing that no amount of _team-work_ could fix.

Three years ago, Sheev had began to have visions of them together as more than Master and Apprentice and they had not yet come true.

He had meditated to clear the thoughts from his head and his master seemed to believe he was doing it to get his emotions under better check. Hego would get  kinder with him and be  far more lenient to his apprentice.

_ It only served to make the problem worse. _

The Sith Lord would allow things that he would have never tolerated in the beginning from his younger apprentice, still Sheev would never push his luck and remained for the most part, submissive and obedient.   
  


He was neither foolish nor brave enough to dare risk the consequences of pissing his master off, truly.

Another attack from the Sith Lord and Sheev spun, dodging two blows and countered with a vicious intensity, Hego answering with a barrage of quick short swipes of his blade that Sheev managed to block.

Now, the younger felt himself losing his breath, his muscles beginning to tire in despite of his desperation to win this duel.

Hego sensed this and dialed up the intensity of his fighting, using his apprentices rapidly growing fatigue to disarm him.

The red blade went spinning off into the cave and Hego used his footing to send the younger one sprawling to the floor, unarmed and exhausted.

“You can do better, Sidious.” Hego said and switched off his blade, looking down upon Sheev, who was now gasping for breath, soft red curls falling back as he let his head drop back onto the cave floor.

Moments pass until the younger has regained his breath, when he says-

“I am sorry master. I will be better next time. I failed.”

Hego retrieves Sheev’s lightsaber and hands it to him. When the human tries to sit up, he pushes him back down.

Sheev looks confused, but doesn’t challenge him or attempt to escape and Hego takes his hand, lets the pure dark forces flow through them both.

“If you reach for the dark side, you will not grow weary as fast. It will give you strength and power, but you must embrace it. Fight me again and do not hold back.”

Hego withdraws and stands, allowing Sheev to collect himself before igniting his blade once again.

Another flurry of fighting continues, both wanting to gain the upper hand, and Sheev fights viciously, desperate to impress his master, to prove that he is worthy.

But having his master almost fully on top of him, holding him down had tattered his connection to the dark side, he felt conflict with each clash of their blade.

It made it nearly impossible to focus.

The master used a series of quick, slicing cuts and his apprentice dodged them, deflecting where he could. By now, Sheev’s muscles were aching, pleading for respite. 

They had been fighting for hours and while the Muun looked barely tired, every movement from the human was beginning to grow slow and took great effort.

In the end, he was reduced to blocking most hits and dodging, far too gone to try to counter.

“Would you like me to stop, my young apprentice?”

That there was a trick question, a cruel taunt. 

He was of  course not meaning  stop the duel, but stop tutoring him.

He used it to push the younger when he was already at breaking point, angering him into a renewed fight.

It worked and with a simmering rage, Sheev launched into a vicious attack, his moves fluid and elegant with his hatred feeding into him.

Finally having what he wanted, Hego allowed himself to be disarmed, but what surprised him even further was how Sheev sent his saber flying away from them.

And then his apprentice pinned him to the floor. 

“Master.” He breathes, and the muun begins to laugh.

“You are so very conflicted, aren’t you my dear one?”

It’s a deliberate barb, one that does it’s job of wounding with excellence.

Sheev knows that his master will never deem him good enough to be worthy in that sense and with a bitter taste in his mouth, he makes to stand, get his lightsaber and return to the ship to lick his wounds.

Only Hego has a grip on his hips and is holding on tight, not allowing him to move.

“I am very proud of you, Sidious. You are becoming far more powerful than I could have dreamed of. And as a reward for your success, you may have what you want.”

“What I want?” Sheev squeaks in reply, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hego nods, with a knowing smile.

”I’ve seen your dreams. Your desires.”

Sheev begs the dark force for him not be mistaken as he leans in for the first time.

It’s not his first kiss, not by a long shot and clearly not his masters either, if the way his tongue moves deep and demanding into his apprentices is any hint.

Sheev pulls away slowly, breathing hard and stands before he pushes for more and regrets it.

“Thank you, master.”

The ride back from the cave is deathly quiet, both Sith Lords covered in dirt from the mine.

Sheev’s red curls are filthy despite him trying to shake the dirt out. 

When they finally return to Coruscant, they are both exhausted, but Sheev cannot glimpse his masters feelings beyond that. He’s hiding something, but doesn’t press the issue.

“Clean yourself up. We have a dinner tonight in Naboo for our anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
